1. Field of Endeavor
The present application relates generally to containers which are nestable and stackable with one another and, more specifically, to a container system wherein a plurality of like containers are provided with the means for hanging one or more individual or several nested containers from the top edge of a vertical object such as a shopping cart rim, and used for transporting groceries.
2. Description of Prior Art
Nestable and stackable containers come in many shapes and sizes and have various industrial, commercial, and domestic applications. Such containers are generally rectangular have four sides and a bottom, and often have handles positioned near the top of two opposing sides to facilitate carrying. However, nested containers occupying a shopping cart while shopping inhibit the full function and usable space in a cart. Stackable containers that require 180 degree orientation for stacking restrict contents of the lower container from protruding upwardly past the container above at any point, stackable containers that require 90 degree orientation for stacking require the upper container to protrude outwardly past the sides of the lower container consuming space around the containers preventing compact placement of containers side by side. Stacking containers that require lids or bails are more costly, difficult to use, store, clean and are difficult to separate from nested orientation in confined spaces.
Products in use today for transporting groceries from the market checkout counter to your vehicle are the disposable shopping bag made of paper or plastic. Paper and plastic bags tear easily, are usually not recycled, often require double bagging for heavy or jagged shaped items, continue to fill landfills, and continue to be a wind-blown nuisance. Reusable bags are difficult to hold open and fill, don't protect contents from crushing, cannot be stacked, contents spill or roll out, they are cumbersome, difficult to refold, difficult to store, and are difficult to keep clean.
Numerous nestable and stackable containers exist in the prior art. Typical of these that presently appears relevant:                U.S. Pat. No. 6,269,967        Inventor: Jef de Vries        Issued: Aug. 7, 2001        U.S. Pat. No. 4,027,796        Inventor: Sam M. Martin        Issued: Jun. 7, 1977        U.S. Pat. No. 4,426,001        Inventor: Edward L. Stahl        Issued: Jan. 17, 1984        
While these containers may be suitable for the purposes for which they were designed, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention, as hereinafter described.